


Покажи свое красное сердце

by AvaDay



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Gen, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ни хрена себе!", понимает Найл. "Похоже, что у всех моих товарищей по группе есть суперспособности!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Покажи свое красное сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [oh, let your red heart show](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25537) by shakedownstars. 



> Перевод фика "oh, let your red heart show" автора shakedownstars. Перевод сделан в 2011 году.

Жизнь Найла становится совсем странной, когда ему исполняется 17. И не только потому, что Саймон Чертов Кауэлл выбирает его для проклятого бойбэнда, хотя благодаря этому он знакомится и с Майклом Бубле, и с Кети Перри, и делает еще кучу шикарных вещей. А еще в тот же год Найл понимает, что он, скорее всего, телепат.

Вскоре после этого он узнает, что и у остальных тоже проявились свои собственные странные способности, и тут до него доходит: возможно, их собрали вместе не только потому, что они неплохо звучат в гармонии из пяти голосов. 

"Ни хрена себе!", понимает Найл. "Похоже, что у всех моих товарищей по группе есть суперспособности!" 

-

Он не собирается говорить Зейну, все происходит само по себе, он просто случайно пробалтывается.

\- Погоди-ка, - говорит Зейн, и, спасибо ему, стоит на месте, а не сваливает в сторону, плюнув на объяснения. - Что это ты имеешь в виду?

\- Суперспособности, - терпеливо объясняет Найл.

\- И у нас они есть? В смысле, у всех из "One direction"?

Найл моргает. 

\- Похоже на то, ага.

\- Как? - Зейн поднимает бровь, пытаясь понять.

Найл просто пожимает плечами.

Зейн прищуривается.

\- Я бы на твоем месте не делился бы такими мыслями с остальными людьми. - Он говорит наконец. – А то тебя, как это, увезут куда-нибудь или еще чего.

-

В середине октября они почти в шутку подстрекают Луи прыгнуть с крыши общего дома “Икс-фактора”. Поскольку он всегда принимал вызов, Луи делает это, не особо задумываясь.

Одновременно с его прыжком, все остальные участники “One direction” бегут вниз по лестнице к тому месту, где он упал в траву. Но когда они, наконец, добегают, Луи просто стоит, прямо и без малейших повреждений.

\- Ни фига... - это все, что может сказать Найл, пока все остальные смотрят на Луи в ужасе. - Ты полетел, Луи!

\- Эээ, - неуверенно выдавливает из себя Луи, тут же наклоняется вперед, и его тошнит прямо на ботинки Лиама.

-

Вот, в чем выражается телепатия Найла: с тех пор, как он стал участником “Икс-фактора”, оказывается, что его мнение полностью совпадает с мнением окружающих, особенно с ребятами из его группы. Когда у Луи спрашивают, не хочет ли он пообедать, Найл осознает, что он тоже готов перекусить; когда у Гарри спрашивают, какая у него любимая песня, Найл понимает, что он ответил бы точно также.

\- Я практически уверен, что телепатия работает не так, дружище, - однажды говорит ему Зейн.

\- Я знал, что ты это скажешь! - с триумфом говорит Найл. - Видишь?

Зейн только вздыхает и качает головой.

-

Невидимость Лиама не сразу улавливается Найлом. И это даже не слишком очевидно: Лиам никогда не исчезает в середине разговора; если честно, Найл даже не уверен, что сам Лиам в курсе своей способности.

Просто она выражается, когда вокруг нет никого, но у Лиама есть восхитительная способность появляться, когда они начинают его искать.

Как, например, в тот раз, после выступления, когда Лиам исчез на какое-то время.

\- Эй, а где Лиам? - вслух интересуется Гарри.

\- Да здесь же, - Лиам машет им рукой за их спинами, снова видимый. Найл оборачивается.

И вот же он.

-

\- Это глупо, - говорит Зейн. - Глупо и безлогично.

\- Безлогично - это не слово, - безмятежно отвечает Найл, не отрывая глаз от нового клипа Кайли Миноуг. - И это не глупо. Луи умеет летать. Как это ты объяснишь?

\- В этом и дело! – фыркает Зейн. - Он не умеет летать!

Найл отказывается поддаваться. 

\- Тогда почему он не сломал себе обе ноги, когда прыгнул?

Зейн задумывается.

\- О чем я сейчас думаю? - говорит он наконец.

Секунду Найл внимательно смотрит на Зейна. Затем щурится и ударяет его в плечо. 

\- Не будь таким придурочным козлом, - говорит Найл.

-

Когда Гарри подталкивает Найла, чтобы освободить для себя место на кушетке, Найл тотчас подвигается, так как никогда не мог сказать "нет" Гарри.

Вообще-то, никто не может.

«Все дело в кудрях», - решает Найл. «Именно они дают ему силу внушения».

Осторожно он намекает на это Гарри, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию того.

\- Неа, - отвечает Гарри, уставившись в лаптоп. - Моя суперспособность было бы потрясающей. Вроде путешествия во времени. А я не умею путешествовать во времени. Значит, никаких суперспособностей. - Он объясняет, словно это абсолютно логично.

"Ты ошибаешься", - хочет сказать Найл. Но не говорит. Просто улыбается и прячет свой секрет еще глубже.

-

Однажды утром Зейн припирает Найла к стенке. 

\- Итак, если у всех есть суперспособность, то какая моя? - спрашивает он.

\- Ты - Зейн, - отвечает Найл, все еще не до конца проснувшись и пребывая в состоянии легкой растерянности. - Ты засыпаешь абсолютно везде. - Он подавляет зевок. - Это действительно впечатляет.

\- О, спасибо, - кривится Зейн и отправляется исследовать восхитительный мир завтрака.

Найл трет рукой лицо и вздыхает. Хотя он знал, что Зейн именно так и отреагирует, все равно это правда: тот засыпает всегда и везде, и это на самом деле впечатляет.

Может быть, однажды Зейн поймет, как это удивительно.

-

Большую часть времени Найл думает, как это здорово, что они являются первым в мире бойбэндом с суперспособностями (по крайней мере, насколько ему известно), так что он решает, что он не особо и против.

Его спокойное отношение ко всей ситуации чуть-чуть пошатывается, когда Саймон Чертов Кауэлл улыбается и говорит:  
\- Я уверен, однажды вы покорите весь мир.

К несчастью, Найл до сих пор не может усвоить пользу способностей некоторых из его товарищей по группе.

Но, в то же время, Найл доверяет остальным, что бы то ни было. Так что ему остается лишь надеяться, что однажды во всем этом таки появится смысл.

-

И тут все летит к черту.

Все начинается, когда Найл понимает, что больше не может угадывать настроение Зейна, и чуть не попадает в середину скандала, когда даже Гарри не может успокоить Зейна после репетиций, и они начинают кричать друг на друга. Их спор разгорается очень быстро, и, вдруг, Гарри и Зейн уже даже не разговаривают друг с другом.

Найл занят, жалея себя и чувствуя себя неудачником, когда кто-то хлопает его по плечу:  
\- Найл, - неожиданно серьезно говорит Луи, держа его на расстоянии руки. - Послушай, я не умею летать, понимаешь? Мне бы хотелось, но я не умею.

Он обнимает Найла, и Найл не может решить, хочется ему плакать или смеяться - вся эта ситуация настолько абсурдна. Возможно, он был неправ. Возможно, все это время он был просто идиотом.

\- Ты не идиот, - говорит Луи у шеи Найла. Найл удивлен и практически уверен, что ничего не произносил вслух, но все равно благодарит в ответ.

Неожиданно из ниоткуда появляется Лиам и обнимает их обоих.

\- Привет, - говорит он. - По какому поводу объятия?

Найл выдыхает (он и не заметил, что затаил дыхание), и решает, что, может быть, еще не все потеряно.


End file.
